It's a World of Wonders
Episode Two, Season Two, of Cold. Enjoy <3 It's a World of Wonders This is a real world of wonders. Who knew how Dawnfur would be so difficult to deal with. One moment she's mad and she doesn't talk to me, then the other moment she's kowtowing down to me. I just don't understand her. Not at all. "Crowheart, get down there and fight the foxes while I gather up the other warriors!" Dawnfur was glaring at the couple, tail lashing in annoyance. "Come on!" The black tom sighed and left Snowbreeze standing there, racing down the slope to meet the foxes. "Storm, whatever you do, don't let Snowbreeze go down there too." Dawnfur ordered. "She needs to come with me." Wow she said my name right this time... I thought sullenly, as I held Snowbreeze back. "You need to assist Dawnfur so the rest of the Clan cats can get to safety before the foxes attack them." Her anguished eyes met mine, and I knew what she was thinking. "I'll help him." I muttered. "You help the others." She nodded slowly, though her blue eyes were worriedly. "Please I know he rejected you, but make sure he's safe." "I will." I whispered, feeling Snowbreeze's love for overwhelm me. "He's be alive and safe at the end of this." I promised. Snowbreeze nodded to me, showed some kind of salute, then rushed away to escort the Clan cats out. The commotion brought the fox leader's head up, and his beady eyes tracking Snowbreeze down. Oh no... I raced forward after the lead fox as he bounded after Snowbreeze. "Snowbreeze, watch out!" I shrieked as I launched myself at the foxes. But the fox wasn't aiming for the WindClan she-cat. He kept going, tracking the group of cats with prey. "Dawnfur! Fox coming!" But the ShadowClan she-cat was fighting the wind, and my words were swept away. I gritted my teeth and pushed harder with my hindlegs. I can't let the Clan cats get eaten by a fox! There were desperate yowls as the Clan cats dropped their prey and faced the fox. Dawnfur shoved them away, insisting that they hurry on. I leapt high into the air, desperate to catch the fox before it reached Dawnfur. "Move away, Dawnfur!" I screeched. "The fox is aiming for you!" Her eyes widened as she rolled out of the way. I carreened off, slamming into the fox's flank as it howled in pain. Dawnfur joined in, clawing at the fox before it could shake me off. "Go back and defend Crowheart! If these foxes are this aggressive, he'll never make it out alone!" I nodded, remembering my promise to Snowbreeze too. Rushing to the black tom's side, I fought beside him. He didn't glance over, but he acknowledged my presence. We fought together, gray pelt with a black pelt, and my heart beat with uncertainty. The battle was over in seconds as the two of us drove the foxes off. Snowbreeze came back to join the fight, but it was already half-won. Dawnfur and Minnowfur joined us with the news that the Clan cats were safe. I sat back, and watched the Clan cats rejoice at their prey. "We did it..." Dawnfur purred softly as she watched the Clan cats parade back. "We fought off dangers for our Clan and we found somewhere with prey. Lots of prey." Minnowfur nodded. "But at the expenses of some of our friends." She whisperes softly, remembering Reedtail, Dewheart, and Leafflower. I waited for the glares of my companions, but none came. Dawnfur just bowed her head and mewed. "Today, Storm saved my life. I wouldn't have noticed the fox coming at me if it wasn't for her warning. I have realized that I'm not the leader I imagined myself to be, and I think Storm should continue to lead us as a group." There was silence as I glanced around at my group. Dawnfur's eyes were glowing at me, and I knew she didn't give her loyalty so easily, I still had to prove myself. Snowbreeze was nodding, her azure eyes glittering with happiness that the rest of the group was alright. Crowheart didn't look at me, but he gave a small nod of approval. Minnowfur narrowed her eyes slightly at Crowheart, and gave me a hearty smile. I had the support of my group now. We traveled slowly back to the Clans, knowing there would be a feast and the happiness would be overwhelming. I met up with Shade as we reached Clan territory, and said my farewells and goodlucks to my fellow travellers. They wished me a safe trip and a safe life, and I watched them go. "Are you going to miss them?" Shade mewed, watching them trek down to the four Clans. "Yes, but I know I'll travel with them again." I purred, seeing Minnowfur give a leap of joy as she raced off towards RiverClan. "I know I will." ~_~_~_~ The party was fantastic. Blackstar managed to give his speech of welcome to my sister and I, and he smiled graciously at us as we walked in. Bramblestar ushered us next to him, and he chatted with us through out the feast. Mistystar gave her thanks and her joy as she settled down with fish to enjoy for the day. Onestar gave us both nods as he passed by, though he didn't speak. "You two are heroes!" Flameheart mewed as he walked over, his tail high. "It's great! The prey's just like the prey in ShadowClan, I haven't eaten so much since before leaf-bare!" I purred. "You should be glad you haven't been hit by the frost and snow yet. WindClan got the worst of it." He nodded. "True." Shade eyes the ShadowClan tom. "Why hello there. I see you know my sister well. I'm Shade, her older sister." "I'm Flameheart," he mewed, smiling at her, "I'm a ShadowClan warrior, and I'm glad to say the journey was a success! I'm glad you decided to help the Clans." He told Shade, his gaze warm. Bramblestar nodded from beside us. "I agree. The journey was a success, even if we lost a few warriors. They will be honored, and I think the Clans will feast for many days before we run out of prey. I fear that we will have to make another journey soon though." Flameheart sighed. "Maybe I can ask Blackstar if I can accompany Dawnfur. It isn't safe for her to just waltz off alone." "She's not alone." Shade pointed out. "She has a whole group that will protect her." Flameheart nodded. "True, but being the only ShadowClan cat isn't safe either. I fear for her safety, you see, we engaged not so long ago, and I was worried that she wouldn't make it back from the journey..." He's engaged with Dawnfur... Maybe he can tone down her attitude sometimes. But I couldn't help but feel... weird knowing that Dawnfur and Flameheart were actually together. They're so different though. The tom waved his tail with a hearty farewell. "See you around, Shade, Storm! I'm off to find Dawnfur and speak with her about... you know." I smiled, knowing he wanted to spend time with her whenever he could. "See you!" I mewed as he dashed off. Shade purred. "What a night." Bramblestar nodded. "I guess I'll head off to speak to Crowheart too. He might want another companion too, I'll let him decide." He padded off and Shade stretched. "Wow, I didn't think I would eat so much prey after leaf-bare started. After the snowfalls in WindClan, I thought we would never feast again! I may need a break tomorrow." She joked. I licked my belly fur. "Yeah, I'm stuffed. I'll meet with my group tomorrow and see what we can do to monitor the area. We don't want theives." I sighed. Shade shrugged. "Oh, don't be so worried. I'm sure there's enough for every Clan, though we should stop by every once in awhile to make sure they're okay. I think we'll have to stay there for the next few days to help though." I groaned. "I hope they get used to the directions soon. We may have to move spots after we run out of prey there." "You'll sure be busy." Shade laughed as she started to walk off. "See you tonight at our den, Storm!" I waved my tail in farewell and stood up myself. Hm, maybe I'll see how the other Clans are fitting in. I padded on, spotting Snowbreeze talking with a few RiverClan toms. "Hey Snowbreeze!" I called out. "How are you settling in?" "It's great," she purred, "There's enough prey for us all, and I don't think any of the WindClan cats have eaten so much in days! I've also been chatting with these RiverClan toms. Stonetail, Mosswhisker, meet Storm." The gray tom smiled at me. "I've heard about you. Aren't you the sister of the she-cat rogue who took control and solved our problem?" "Shade? Yeah she's a wonderful sister." I mewed. Mosswhisker gave a dance of excitment. "Wow! Nice to meet you, I'm Mosswhisker, and I've always admired how she took command. And you led the expedition!" "Yeah I did." I nodded. "It wasn't exactly easy, nor was it challenging." "We just faced a few difficulties.." Snowbreeze muttered, swishing her tail. Stonetail nodded. "I heard about what happened to Reedtail. He'll always be remembered by RiverClan. We know he died trying to find a solution to the Clans' problems." "Don't forget the other Clan cats who died." Snowbreeze reminded them. I nodded. "See you three around! I'm going to see how the other Clans are settling in." I padded towards ThunderClan, curious how the forest Clan would feel about their losses. Crowheart was standing nearby, but I didn't approach him. He still wasn't talking to me, and I didn't want to feel his coldness as I walked near him. Steering aside, I padded towards two she-cats who smelled of ThunderClan. Minnowfur and her friends were nearby, chatting with the two ThunderClan she-cats. They're settling in well alongside with the RiverClan cats. "Hey, Storm! Isn't ther prey just great? Oh and meet my friends, Pebbleheart and Waterbreeze. They're my RiverClan friends who've been hanging around, waiting for us to return so they can feed the Clan." Pebbleheart nodded to me. "Also meet Petalflutter and Palestorm. They're the ThunderClan cats that went hunting with us earlier today." Palestorm purred. "I've heart great things about you Storm, you helped all four Clans search and find this hunting spot that fed us all today! I hope you ate well." "I did thank you." I mewed, dipping my head to her. "I'm sure everything has gone well with ThunderClan too?" Petalflutter nodded. "Dewheart and Leafflower's loss will affect us, but now we know they are safe in StarClan, watching over us." Waterbreeze stretched. "I think I might go for another fish. I seriously cannot believe I'm seeing so much food again." Minnowfur snorted. "You're going to be the fattest she-cat at the end of this feast. Don't stuff yourself with too much food, Waterbreeze." "I won't, I won't." The RiverClan she-cat muttered, hurrying off to get another piece of prey. I think everything's going well. Hopefully there won't be trouble, and we can settle back for a moon before we run out of prey again. I'm sure the four Clans will be good with all this food. There shouldn't be any trouble... The End :D Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold